Death By Tea
by SilverMoonForever
Summary: Mai is yet again called to make tea, and her mind as usual begins to wander. Now, what happens when it wanders to Naru dieing because of tea?


**Me: Hi everyone, sorry for being gone for so long.**

**Naru: Where were you this time?**

**Me: Camp. I ended up getting a concussion.**

**Mai: WHAT?**

**Gene: Are you alright?**

**Me: Yep! XD**

**Naru: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt. Review at the end.**

**Mai's POV:**

"Mai, tea." Called the emotionless voice which belonged to my boss. Getting up from my comfy chair, I made my way to the kitchen where I would make my third pot of tea in the last half hour. _'How that man can drink all that tea and not have to go to the bathroom five minutes later still astounds me.'_ I thought, pouring the water into the kettle and set it to boil. Making my way over to the cupboard dedicated souly to Naru's tea, I began thinking about what tea to make him.

Well, normally I'd make him citrus in the morning to help him wake up and chamomile at night to make him drowsy and actually get some sleep. Earl Grey was mainly for when Naru need a pick me up after an annoying/frustrating day (also for when I want to ask for a day off to hang out with friends). Mint was strictly used for when he looked like he hadn't been taking care of himself and need a little more color in his cheeks. Also whenever he was just out of the hospital I make him that cinnamon fruit one that my mom taught me to make that helps with recoveries. Plus let's not forget about all the other random blends for everything else in-between.

I stood in front of the open cupboard, eyeing all of the labels, still unable to decide what to make for Naru. _'Ya know, this wouldn't be so hard if Naru's tea wasn't like medicine to him.'_ I thought, realizing just how true that thought actually was. _'I wonder what would happen if I gave him the wrong tea at the wrong time? Would it be like a medication overdose and would I have a dead narcissist on my hands?'_ Laughing at my own stupidness, I quickly grabbed an orange mango blend, since it still was morning after all.

Thorough the tea making and delivering process my mind continued onto that random thought that I had. Eventually, I found myself face to face with Naru's office door. Carefully balancing Naru's tea on the tray, I knocked on the door signaling that I was coming in, and opened the door.

"Did I say you could come in?" He asked, not even letting me take one step into his threshold.

"No, but the tea acts as my passport." I countered, walking over and placing said cup of tea on his desk. Brushing me off as if I said nothing, he picked up his cup, and took a long sip. Deciding that I would be wasting my time and breath to tell him off, I let my mind wander back to my previous thought of trying to figure out which tea Naru may overdose on.

"Is there something you need?" Naru asked, breaking me out of my thought process.

"No, well actually..." I said, thinking about whether or not to tell him about what I was thinking about.

"Mai, spit it out. I don't have all day to hear about something most likely irrelevant to work."

"Well, I was just wondering, what if you overdosed on tea and died?" I asked, deciding just to get his input on the idea. He looked at me as if I were crazy and set down his tea.

"Mai, where in the world did that come from?" He asked, looking me over as if I were a science project that he was trying to understand.

"Well, I noticed just how many tea blends I have for you and that each one has like a medicinal use for you in some shape or form, so I just thought of a scenario of what if you overdosed on tea like other people overdose on medications and ended up dying." I elaborated, trying my best not to look any more of a crazy idiot than I already did. After my explanation, he was extremely quiet, making me feel stupid for even asking him. Both his elbows were on the desk and he had his fingers interlocked, which she then rested his head on. He eyed me skeptically as the awkward silence was prolonged.

"Mai," he finally said, bringing back the wondrous thing called sound. "that is probably one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard come out of your mouth."

"I know, I know, but what if?" I asked, slightly determined to hear his response. He shrugged and looked at me with tired eyes.

"Will you go back to work once I answer?" He questioned, getting me to nod my head in response, only making him sigh again. "If it were to happen, then my philosophy is that if I live by the tea, then I die by the tea."

**Gene: That was really short.**

**Me: I know, but it was just to be a little sweet and funny one shot.**

**Naru: I fail to see the humor.**

**Me: It's a knock off of the joke ****"Chocolate Cake Made Me Late" - Gabriel Iglesias. It may only be one line from there, but I still find myself laughing from it from time to time.**

**Mai: Meh, I thought that it was good.**

**Me: Thank you. Everyone else, please review!**


End file.
